For a typical pair of earrings designed for use with pierced ears, the major problems encountered by the user are; the inability for self expression; lack of individuality; and the inherent ability to lose or misplace one of the set, which in turn renders the remaining earring useless.
Various designs have been developed to promote individuality and self expression. Examples of such prior art devices may be seen by reference to Dweck, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 211,385, and Durante, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 246,357. These prior art devices unfortunately still retain the one earring, one ear, method of display.
Furthermore, while various securing means are employed in this area of technology such as Davis, U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,398, they again rely on the one post, one securing attachment method. These devices, while useful for their immediate purpose, to date have been unimproved.
The present invention on the other hand provides a simple and easily assembled construction which allows the wearer to display a plurality of ornaments or insignia, while also maintaining additional security against the accidental loss of one or more elements of the earrings, plus it enables the user to vary the arrangement of the elements to produce a unique aesthetically pleasing arrangement, and with the increased interest in sports and recreactional activities many people desire to display their favorite pastime in an ornamental fashion.
Such activities can be represented by displaying miniature replicas of a tennis racket and ball, boat and anchor, fishing pole and fish, etc.
Furthermore this invention is particularly well suited for individuals seeking a unique mode of self expression, since the ability to wear, arrange and display different ornaments in a variety of positions such as squares, circles, triangles, etc., in random or prearranged order, on one or both ears, without the fear of losing a part of the combined set, which is an extremely advantageous, worthwhile and desirable feature.